Ultra Dark-Killer
, or simply Dark Killer, is the primary villain in the pachinko game, Ultraman Taro: Revenge of the Dark. He also appears in various stage shows and events and most recently, Ultraman Festival 2017. In 2019, he makes his first on-screen appearance in the Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes spin-off. History Ultraman Taro: Revenge of the Dark Dark Killer is said to have been born from the grudge of various monsters and aliens destroyed by the Ultra Brothers much like Grand King and Tyrant. However, unlike those two monsters, Dark Killer is capable of reasoning and conversation. He would harass Taro, by reviving several monsters, to weakening him, and covering the Earth with the 'Killer Plasma' effect before facing him directly. Although initially overpowering him easily, he was defeated when the Ultra Brothers, from Zoffy to Ace, appeared and merged with Taro to grant him his Super Taro form. Defeated by an Ultra Dynamite, Killer's eyes turn blue as he encounter a new emotion, Taro self-sacrifice, with his Ultra Dynamite. Despite his defeat, Dark Killer would later return, revived by his hatred for Taro. At this time he learned to use the Killer Plasma attack separate from his body and create the Ultra Dark Killer Brothers, dark doppelgangers of the Ultra Brothers that assisted Taro in their last fight. He would then attack Ultraman Mebius and the other Ultra Brothers but would be driven off. Later he would appear and attack Ultraman Zero, but was defeated. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Ultra Dark Killer has revived and teams up with Dark Lugiel and Etelgar to fight against the New Generation Heroes. He steals the light of Ultraman X, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Geed to create his minions Ultraman X Darkness, Ultraman Orb Darkness and Ultraman Geed Darkness. Trivia *Voice Actor: Koichi Toshima *According to the official website, Ultra Dark Killer "was once defeated by Ultraman Taro", suggesting that the Revenge of the Dark game is canon.https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php Profile Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 66,000 t *Origin: Monster Graveyard Body Features * * * * * Forms : A cluster of dark energy bullets. * : The twin Eye Slugger-like blades on his arms. They can be charged with an aura to inflict more damage. * : After charging energy into his Color Timer-like organ via his Protectors, Dark Killer shoots a powerful energy ray. * : An attack similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. * : Dark killer uses this to steal an Ultra's light and convert it to darkness. This is how he created Darkness clones of the New Generation Heroes. https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php *Energy Sphere: An energy sphere attack. *Energy Beam: A purple energy beam fired from his palm. DarkKillerBolt.gif|Energy Sphere DarkKillerRay.gif|Energy Ray - Shadow= Dark Killer Shadow is Ultra Dark Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's speed form. - Might= Dark Killer Might is Ultra Dark Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's strength form. - Delta= Dark Killer Delta is Ultra Dark Killer's equivalent of an Ultra's final form. }} Gallery UltraDarkKiller.jpg Ultra_Dark_Killer.jpg UltraDarkKillerRender2.png UltraDarkKillerRender.png UltraDarkKillerBlurry.jpg DarkKillerShadowMight.png|Dark Killers Shadow and Might References id:UltraDarkKiller Category:Villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Kaiju Category:Kaijin